una amiga mas un hermano igual a muchos problemas
by D.J.-sama
Summary: una amiga que sakuno conocio en internet y el hermano mayor que ryoma penso jamas volver a ver ambos aran lo que sea para ver juntos a estos 2 probocando con esto una sin fin de problemas para todos. ryo/saku entre muchas otras parejas. soy nueva pacienci
1. Chapter 1

**konishiwa!! ^-^ a qui DJ presentando por primera vez un fic en esta pagina tan maravillosa como lo es **

**enverdad espero que lo disfruten mucho por que miren que me pase mas de una semana para saber registrarme y otra para aprender a subir las historias... nya sufri mucho!**

**bueno ya basta de melodramas lo inportante es que lo logre y ahora que aprendi como no me detendre muajaja cof cof hay me lastime la garganta cof cof esta risa es peligrosa ¬¬**

**bien veamos advertencias no niguna en especila, que yo sepa mmmm ¬¬... tal vez el echo de que sea primerisa vasta y sobra como alvertencia(por favor sin comentarios ¬¬)**

**y ahora la parte mas dolorosa el disclaimer bien aya voy princes of tennis y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece ... auch dolio mas de lo que esperaba pero tengo un consuelo esta historia es completamente mia y puedo usar a los personajes a mi conbeniencia...asi y esta akari que es un personaje con la marca DJ por todos lados pero ella no cuenta**

**que mas mmm...creo que ya es todo bien comensamos **

**UNA AMIGA+UN HERMANO=A MUCHOS PROBLEMAS**

**by: DJ**

_Capitulo 1 "una nueva amiga"_

-hola-

-hola-

-como has estado-

Se encontraba Sakuno chateando con una de las amigas que avía conocido en internet, ella tenía muchos más amigos pera Akari, como se llamaba su amiga, era con la que más le gustaba platicar se avía convertido en su mejor amiga y eso que no tenían mucho que se conocían

-como me gustaría conocerte en persona- escribió Sakuno, embardad quería conocer aquella persona tan divertida con la que avía echo amistad

-lastima que vivimos tan lejos la una de la otra-escribió nuevamente Sakuno

-o vamos no estamos tan lejos- escribió su amiga

-eso es mentira yo vivo en Japón y tú en Londres-

-no esta tan lejos –

-Claro que si-escribió muy desanimada la de trenzas

-siempre eres tan negativa?-

-bien, como yo también tengo muchas ganas de conocerte iré a visitarte a Japón-

-jajaja me parece bien-escribió divertida Sakuno dándole le corriente ala… ¿broma?

-muy bien ya esta decidido nos vemos Sakuno- y con este comentario se desconecto dejando a una pensativa Sakuno

Ya era tarde así que Sakuno dejo la computadora y se fue a la cama a un pensando

"¿abra sido enserio lo que dijo?" y después de un momento de pensarlo

"mmm no lo creo "y con esto ultimo se durmió

0o0o0o ^-^ 0o0o0o0o

En Londres

Se podía apreciar a una chica entrando en una habitación que aparentemente era la sala i así sentándose ala do de un chico que se encontraba viendo la televisión

-iré a Japón- empezó la conversación la chica

-y eso?-dijo el chico sin despegar la vista del televisor

-pues quiero visitar a una amiga de internet…y también quiero conocer a ese hermano tu yo del que tanto hablas- ahora el chico tenía su vista en ella

-en ese caso yo también voy-se quedo un momento pensativo

-cuando te vas?- al fin hablo

-acabo de conseguir los boletos salgo mañana temprano- el chico al escuchar esto se puso decepcionado

-entonces no podre ir contigo tengo cosas que hacer pero iré la siguiente semana-

-bien, iré a preparar mis cosas- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón pero una mano la detuvo

-le podrías dar un mensaje?- ella sabía exactamente de quien estaba hablando

-claro-

0o0o0o0 ^-^0o0o0o0o

Ya era un día nuevo, una hermosa y cálida mañana de verano en Japón, las personas se dirigen a su trabajo las aves cantan el sol ase su aparición y un ruidoso y desesperante sonido de despertador suena una y otra ves esperando que su dueña se despierte y lo apague

-mmm que escandaloso- dijo Sakuno despertándose aun bajo las sabanas sacando una mano deslizándola por el buro para encontrar aquel horrendo aparato que la despertaba tan temprano todos los días

-Pero qué?- la chica tubo que levantarse al no encontrar el despertador donde siempre lo dejaba, el ruido enberdad la estaba desesperando

-te encontré-dijo Sakuno levantándose y dirigiéndose a su tocador, lo había dejado ahí la noche anterior para no poderlo apagar inmediatamente y no volverse a quedar dormida

Así con todo el pesar del mundo se preparo pera comenzar su día, al estar lista bajo a desayunar

-nuevamente voy a desayunar sola- dijo decepcionada Sakuno al notar que no había nadie, a decir verdad ya se avía acostumbrado su madre trabaja demasiado, sale muy temprano y llega muy tarde incluso hay ocasiones en las que no llega y su padre bueno el murió cuando ella tenía solo 3 años en un accidente, es por eso que la mayor parte del tiempo del tiempo esta con su abuela

Dio un fuerte suspiro y se empezó a preparar el desayuno, derrápense escucho como llamaban a la puerta

"pero quien podrá ser a esta hora? No puede ser tomoka ella me dijo que no iba a ir hoy a la escuela" pensó en lo que se dirigía a abrir la puerta

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una escena muy extraña por así decirlo, frente a ella se encontraba un sujeto con un aspecto algo singular, usaba unos pantalones negros flojos con varias bolsas en ellos, unos tenis blancos, un suéter gris no podía saber de qué color era su pelo ya que este se encontraba cubierto por una gorra blanca y aparte el gorro del suéter también usaba unos lentes que aunque no eran oscuros el reflejo no dejaba ver con claridad sus ojos

-hola ¿Sakuno Ryuzaki?-hablo la singular persona

-hai… ¿qui- quien eres? ¿Te conozco de algún lado?-Sakuno se encontraba muy nerviosa

-si de internet hola Sakuno-chan soy Akari –respondí la chica, Sakuno se encontraba muy confundida

-me alegra mucho el por fin conocerte en persona-

-…. ¿a-Akari?-

-si ese es mi nombre no lo gastes-dijo la chica al parecer divertida

Derrepente la sorpresa que Sakuno tenía cambio por una completa alegría y antes de que la chica lo evitara Sakuno se avía abrazado de ella

-enberdad viniste no creí que lo hicieras ¿y cuando saliste de allá? ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cuánto te piensas quedar? ¿En dónde te quedara?- escupió Sakuno muy rápido aun abrazada de Akari

-s- Sakuno mi aire-la mencionada volteo a ver a la chica y al darse cuenta de lo que hacia la soltó muy avergonzada

-lo siento- dijo una Sakuno muy sonrojada

-no te preocupes-dijo Akari recuperando el aliento

Akari sonrió y dijo-veamos temprano en la mañana, bien aunque hubo algo de turbulencia, hoy hace un rato, a un no lose y esperaba que tú me dieras hospedaje

-¿Qué?-

-son las respuestas al cuestionario que me hiciste hace un momento-

-aaa vale-dijo Sakuno pensando en las preguntas y su posible respuesta

-al parecer ya te vas a la escuela-dijo Akari asiendo que Sakuno despertara

-es cierto la escuela-

Sakuno invito a pasar a la chica esta acepto y al entrar se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala la ojicarmin le echo un vistazo a un reloj que se encontraba en la pared y con un "se me va hacer tarde" corrió a la cocina comió lo más rápido que pudo su desayuno, tomo su mochila y salió de la casa corriendo.

Ya iba a media calle cuando se detuvo en seco acordándose de su invitada dio la media vuelta y para su sorpresa ella ya estaba a pocos pasos de su posición, Sakuno suspiro aliviada

-no te preocupes te acompaño-dijo una sonriente Akari –pero niña que haces ahí parada corre no que se te hacia tarde, yo te sigo-y con esto Sakuno sonrió dio media vuelta y se echo a correr rumbo a Seigaku

0o0o0o0o ^-^ 0o0o000o

Ya en la entrada de Seigaku

-no te preocupes por mi yo me iré a dar una vuelta por ahí, estaré aquí para la salida, ahora ya vete a tus clases por qué no corrí por nada-

-hai-dijo Sakuno despidiéndose de Akari y nuevamente echándose a correr con dirección a su salón de clases

Akari decidió ir dar una vuelta por los alrededor para tener algo en que entretenerse en lo que salía su amiga, pero justo al doblar una esquina tropieza con un chico de cabello negro y hermosos ojos gatunos

-lo siento no me fije por donde iba- dijo Akari en un son despreocupado

-ten mas cui…tu o trabes -dijo Ryoma un poco sorprendido

_FAN FLAHAS_

Ryoma se encontraba caminando rumbo a Seigaku y va con mucha calma considerando que ya se le hacía tarde, pero él cuando se ha preocupado por llegar a tiempo? Además en la primera hora le toca ingles una materia no muy importante al menos para el

De repente sintió unos pasos acercarse a él a una gran velocidad y después rebasándolo, inmediatamente supo quien era al ver una largas trenzas meneándose por la carrera, en ese momento Ryoma se detuvo para apreciar mejor a la chica que corría rápido pero con varios tropiezos

Ryoma nuevamente escucho unos pasos acarrerados que se acercaban, después estos se detuvieron a pocos pasos delante de él y gritando…

-saku-chan no corras tan rápido no es tan tarde!-la chica suspiro resignada

Ryoma se le quedo viendo algo extrañado, al parecer la chica se dio cuenta de esto y volteo a verlo de repente y para sor presa de este ella le sonrió de una manera algo extraña en su opinión

-que voy hacer con esta chica?-le dijo mientras sonreía

Ambos se quedaron viendo por un momento hasta que se escucho un "apúrate" proveniente de la Ryuzaki a lo que la chica respondió

-ya voy- después nuevamente se le quedo viendo a Ryoma y esta vez hablo dirigiéndose a él-nos vemos después Ryoma-kun- y así se echo a correr

Ryoma se le quedo viendo hasta que la perdió de vista, estaba desconcertado por qué esa extraña chica sabia su nombre?

Al poco tiempo le dio la mínima importancia y continúo con su camino

_FIN DEL FAN FLAHAS_

-hola nuevamente Ryoma-kun-dijo mientras hacia un gesto con la mano-mejor te apresuras ya es muy tarde las clases ya comenzaron-

-hmmp- fue su única contestación

-bien, nos vemos al rato-

El ojos de gato salió de sus pensamientos –oye como sabes mi...-demasiado tarde Akari ya no estaba

Ryoma decidió olvidarse de eso y se fue a clases, al parecer la iba a volver haber

0o0o0o0o0o ^-^ 0o0o0o0o0

Las clases iban tranquilas sin novedad, hasta que por fin toco la campana indicándoles a los alumnos que podían retirarse a sus casas o clubes respectivamente

Sakuno se dirigía asía la puerta de Seigaku para encontrarse con Akari en eso se acordó que si salía con ella no iba poder ver el entrenamiento del club de tenis masculino y como consecuencia no iba poder ver a Ryoma

"Ahora que voy hacer" pensaba Sakuno en lo que caminaba asía la puerta

-Konishiwa saku-chan que tal tul día en la escuela?-hablo tranquila Akari cuando se acerco Sakuno

-hola, me fue muy bien-dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa algo falsa y con decepción en la mirada, algo que Akari no paso por alto

-que te sucede?- pregunto Akari con un tono preocupado

-nada- mintió Sakuno -por qué no nos vamos-dijo Sakuno comenzando a caminar pero una mano la detuvo

-que acaso no soy tu amiga? Vamos dime porque estas así?-

-etto…yo…siempre voy al club de tenis masculino después de clases…pero…-

-ahora yo estoy contigo-a completo Akari

-hai-dijo avergonzada la de trenzas

-y por eso te complicas la vida, vamos me gusta el tenis-dijo Akari sonriente y colocando una de sus manos en la cabeza de Sakuno

-hai-fue su alegre contestación y así ambas chicas caminaron con rumbo el club de tenis

0o0o0o0o0o ^-^0o0o0oo0o0

-baya saku-chan con que tú no eres la única-dijo sorprendida Akari al ver a todas las chicas gritonas que se encontraba presentes

-pero sí parecen moscas tras un pedazo de carne-Akari con este comentario izo reír a Sakuno

Ambas se acercaron a la reja que separa las canchas de las moscas perdón chicas y observaron el partido que se estaba ejecutando en ese momento entre dos de los titulare, kikumaro Eiji y Shuishiro Oishi sempai y ante esta escena Akari volvió a hablar

-pssss pero que jugoso pedazo de carne-Sakuno ya no aguantaba la risa

En eso los tres mosqueteros (Horio, kashiro y katsuo) se acercan a Sakuno y Akari

-hola Sakuno-san- dijo el uniceja muy sonriente

-hola Horio-kun-contesto amablemente Sakuno

-quien es tu amigo?-pregunto Kashiro dándose cuenta de el extraño alado de Sakuno

-amiga –corrigió Akari aun observando el juego

-que?-

-soy mujer, chica, hembra, femenina-contesto Akari esta ves observándolo

-lo siento- dijo un muy apenado kashiro

-no hay problema ya estoy acostumbrada-

-hey los de 7mo hay que preparar las redes-interrumpió momoshiro acompañado de Ryoma

-hai-dijeron en coro los tres chicos corriendo asía las canchas

-saku-chan yo pensé que ya no ibas a venir-hablo nuevamente momoshiro

-e?...quien es él?-señalo momo a Akari

-mi nombre es Akari-se presento amablemente, Ryoma no dejaba de observarla

-mucho gusto yo soy Momoshiro Takeshi-

-eres amiga de Sakuno?-

-hai-

-hey o'chibi vamos a jugar-es tabes interrumpió Eiji corriendo asía donde estaba Ryoma

-mmm a ti no te conozco –dijo Eiji ya entre Ryoma y momoshiro

-soy Akari-dijo muy sonriente asiendo un gesto con la mano como saludo

-y yo kikumaro Eiji-

-neo-hablo Akari

-E?-pregunto desconcertado Eiji

-pareces un lindo gatito-dijo despreocupada, asiendo que Eiji se sonroje al máximo

-etto…-hablo momoshiro-les gustaría ir con nosotros a comer hamburguesas terminando los entrenamiento

-mmm está bien por mí, no tengo nada mejor que hacer y tu Sakuno-

-no-

-nya ya esta decidido-hablo entre saltos Eiji

-mmm etto…tu también vas Ryoma-kun-pregunto muy nerviosa Sakuno

-hai-dijo Ryoma con su típica frialdad aun observando Akari

-bien entonces nos regresamos al entrenamiento antes de que tezuca nos haga correr –dijo momo

-nya nos vemos al rato Akari-chan, saku-chan-grito Eiji ya en camino

-ellos son los chicos de los que me platicabas verdad?-pregunto Akari observando como se iban a las canchas

-hai-contesto Sakuno

-son muy sinápticos-

-hai-

-Y ati te gusta Ryoma-kun-

-haiiiii e?-contesto muy roja estabas viendo a Akari

-a ti te gusta Ryoma-kun-dijo en un tono travieso-o me equivoco?-

- no que diga si-Sakuno estaba hecha un tomate

-y como conoces a Ryoma-kun el no te dijo su nombre-cambio Sakuno de conversación al sentirse acorralada

-tomare ese cambio de tema como un si me gusta mucho Ryoma-Sakuno se sonrojo nuevamente y empezó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza y las manos a lo que Akari no le tomo importancia y continuo ablando

-que tal si vamos a que me presentes al resto de tus sempais-sakuno solo asintió dando después un profundo suspiro de resignación y así comenzaron a caminar asía donde estaban los chicos

-hey Akari-chan aquí nya!-el grito de Eiji no se hiso esperar nada mas noto que esta se acercaba asiendo que todos los titulares voltearon haber ala recién llegada

Akari solo hiso un gesto con la mano y al notar las miradas de todos los sempai sobre ella una gota se deslizo por su cabeza

-ok…-aclaro su garganta-como veo que están muy interesados en mi creo que no me queda más remedio que presentarme, hola mi nombre es Akari soy una amiga de Sakuno

-mucho gusto Akari-san-saludo cordialmente fuji acercándose a ella con su ya típica sonrisa-me llamo shusuke fuji y ellos son kaoru kaido-señalo a la serpiente esta solo siseo-Sadaharu Inui-este estaba apuntando en su libreta como loco, otra gota apareció en la cabeza de Akari-Takashi Kawamura- iso un leve movimiento con la mano-shuishiro Oishi-iso una reverencia-y tezuka kunimitsu-el bausho solo asintió con la cabeza-y por lo que vi hace rato a Echizen, momoshiro y Eiji ya los conoces n.n

-hai…por loque me ha dicho mi fuente-con sus dos manos señalo a Sakuno que se encontraba alado dando a entender que ella era su fuente-ustedes son los titulares del equipo de tenis de la escuela

-a si es-nuevamente contesto fuji

-bueno sé que es mucho pedir y mas porque apenas nos conocemos-puso sus manos en manera de suplica-me dejarían jugar con ustedes aunque sea un set?-

-no lo creo-por fin hablo tezuka con su habitual tono frio-en estos momentos nos encontramos entrenando

-por favor-dijo en un tono aun más suplicante Akari

Antes de que el capitán digiera algo Oishi hablo-lo lamento pero no podemos -

Oishi se arrepintió de haber dicho eso puesto Akari ya se encontraba en una esquena agachada y asiendo círculos con su dedo

-pero que te parece en otra ocasión-intento arreglarlo Oishi

-y por qué no ahora-la voz de Akari parecía la de un niño que estaba a punto de llorar, el sub capitan ya no pudo mas

-tezuka-suplido este, el capitán solo negó con la cabeza

-por favor-suplico nuevamente Akari pero esta vez viéndolos con una extraña cara que asemejaba a la de un cachorrito abandonado y moribundo que suplicaba porque alguien lo tomara y lo cuidara (una combinación mortal)

Todos los titulares estaban viendo la escena y los primeros 4 cayeron ante esta escena momoshiro, kawamura, Eiji y Oishi

-por favor-la misma cara por parte de de Akari shusuke, sadaharu y kaoru cayeron

-por favor-Echizen no pudo mas dejando al capitán solo

-por favor-Akari intensifico la cara

-bausho-pidieron los titulares en coro, el capitán ya no pudo mas

-está bien-

-arigatou!!!!- Akari dio un brinco eliminando todo rastro de la cara de perrito que poseía momentos antes

-bien vamos a las canchas, quien será mi maestro-pregunto más que feliz

-¿maestro?-pregunto momo

-jeje no les dije nose jugar tenis esta sería la primera vez que lo juego-dijo despreocupada Akari provocando en todos los presentes una caída estilo anime

-pero dijiste que te gustaba el tenis-dijo Sakuno con varias gotas en la cabeza

-exacto dije que me gustaba el tenis mas nunca dije que lo sabia jugar, nea, nea (en el idioma Akari el "nea, nea" es como un "pero" o "note/se preocupes/n" depende ala situación en el que es empleado y con que lo a acompañe) aprendo rápido-

-neko-chan me ayudas-dijo dirigiéndose a Eiji

-e? yo? a claro-

Ya en las canchas se encontraba Eiji enseñando a Akari jugar

-así la tengo bien agarrada?-

-si-

-bueno ya me enseñaste lo necesario entonces podemos jugar ya?-

-claro

Tanto Eiji y Akari se colocaron en sus posiciones

-como eres principiante te dejare sacar primero-comento Eiji con un son de burla

-mmm como sea-

Akari iso lo que al parecer era un saque sencillo por lo que Eiji se confió y al momento de darle a la pelota esta llevaba más fuerza de lo que creía arrancándole así la raqueta de las manos dejando no solo a Eiji sino al resto de los presentes sorprendidos

-creo que ese es un punto para mí-dijo mientras se colocaba la raqueta en el hombro

El resto del juego estuvo bastante reñido Akari iso movimientos, sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a ella misma pero a un así gano Eiji con una diferencia no muy grande

Akari respiro profundo y se limpio un poco del sudor que recorría su frente sentada en el piso a mitad de la cancha mientras que Eiji se encontraba de pie no muy lejos de ella tomando agua

-aaa perdí pero en mi opinión fue un muy buen juego, neko-chan eres asombroso-

-lo mismo digo eres muy buena y mas considerando que es la primera vez que juegas nya-

Ambos se quedaron observando con una sonrisa hasta que la voz de Sakuno interrumpió

-Akari-chan eres muy buena para el tenis-dijo mientras le daba una mano para ayudar a lebantarla

-no es para tanto yo creo que aun me falta mucho que aprender-dijo ya de pie y comenzando a caminar rumbo a la salida de las canchas

-a disculpen alguien me puede dar la hora-pregunto Akari deteniéndose de golpe

- son las 3-repondio Oishi

-hay no se me hace tarde!!!!-y se echo a corre todos le miraron sorprendidos

-Akari-chan espera-grito Sakuno un poco atrás

-espérame no creo tardar-

-y que paso con nosotros no íbamos a ir a comer-hablo momoshiro

-hai los veré haya-

-pero-hablo nerviosa Sakuno

Akari movió la cabeza aparecer buscando algo o alguien y lo encontró, fue a donde estaba ryoma y lo jalo del brazo acercándolo hasta donde estaba Sakuno y con un rápido moviente hizo que se tomaran de la mano

-ryoma-kun cuídamela por favor-y nuevamente se echo acorrer

-es- espera-grito Sakuno a un que fue envano

-que chica tan mas extraña-por fin hablo el de gorra

Sakuno dio un suspiro de resignación y noto algo extraño parpadeo varias veces hasta que escucho unas risas asu espalda

-pero que lindos se ben nya-dijo Eiji cubriéndose la boca para intentar cubrir su risa

-pero que linda pareja-halo es tabes momoshiro-hay la juventud-

Sakuno y ryoma giraron la cabeza para ver el por qué de la risa de los sempais, después se quedaron viendo fijamente pera luego voltear a ver sus manos y notar que estas seguían tomadas pero no solo eso sino que sus dedos estaban entrelazados, la cara de Sakuno se puso completamente roja y rápidamente soltó la otra mano

-lo lamento-grito la chica aun roja, ryoma no dijo nada solo bajo la gorra cubriéndose la cara con esta y me tiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón

-todos los titulares 20 vueltas alrededor de las canchas-se escucho la voz autoritaria de tezuka

-ho!pero Porque?-reclamo Eiji

-que sean 30 y el que llegue de ultimo tendrá que beber el jugo de sadaharu-en eso aparece el con un baso en la mano que contenía un liquido de un color verde asco con varias cosas moradas flotando en esta, todos le miraron con asco y en un segundo ya estaban todos dando las vueltas empujándose los unos a los otros para no llegar de ultimo y tomar ese jugo del demonio

Sakuno solo miro divertida la escena después observo la mano con la que momentos antes estaba tomada de la de ryoma y un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa aparecieron en su rostro

-ryoma-kun-dijo en un susurro solo para ella

0o0o0o0o0o ^-^o0o0o0o0o0

Ya por fin pera alivio de todos, los entrenamientos acabaron y los titulares se fueron a sus respectivas casas con excepción de los que se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a comer hamburguesas (léase momoshiro, ryoma, Eiji y Sakuno)

Ya en el restaurante

-por que tarda tanto Akari-chan?-pregunto Eiji algo enfadado

-ya, ya no he tardado tanto-dijo Akari apareciendo detrás del neko provocando que este diera un salto

-a y bien que me pidieron?-

-e? na nada-dijo Sakuno muy nerviosa-perdón

-che, que malos son pero no se preocupen me conformo con esto-y tomo una de las tantas hamburguesas que tenia momo recibiendo una queja de este

-ovamos tú tienes muchas- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla alado de Sakuno y le quitaba el envoltorio a su aperitivo robado

-me costó mucho dar con ustedes-le dio una gran mordida a la hamburguesa

-y eso?-pregunto kikumaro tomando de su soda

-pues se me olvido preguntarles donde nos veríamos yo no conozco muy bien por aquí- a todos se les deslizo una gota

-entonces como nos encontraste?-pregunto Sakuno curiosa porque aunque ella supiera la dirección del lugar al que se dirige pero está en un lugar desconocido para ella lo más seguro es que se perdería( entendieron? O.o)

-eso fue lo interesante solo digamos que este negocio es muy famoso y…-voltio a sia donde estaba el ajiambarino-ryoma-kun tienes muchas fans y la mayoría de estas son muy dedicadas…bueno para que ser amable están LOCAS!!!!

"ni que lo digas"pensó inmediatamente Echizen, momoshiro y Eiji estaban atacándose de la risa y mas por la manera en el que Akari dijo ese comentario. Sakuno también se estaba riendo y más por que le binó ala mente su amiga Tomoka

Así el resto de la velada fue tranquila y a tranquila me refiero a Akari asiendo comentarios que provocaron carcajadas en el dúo maravilla (momoshiro y Eiji) los que a su vez provocaron miradas de ¿y el manicomio? por parte de los demás clientes ,a ryoma enojado por que Akari le roba sus papas, a Sakuno sonrojada por que las papas que Akari le roba a ryoma esta se las termina comiendo, a ryoma que al intentar tomar venganza termina tirando el jugo de Sakuno lo que provoco que Eiji lo regañara y momo le mandara a comprarle otro jugo a Sakuno mientras esta le decía que no era necesario, ya saben tranquilo

0o0o0o0^-^0o0o0o0

Todos salieron del restaurante y continuaron platicando hasta que los caminos se dividieron

-hasta mañana- se despidió Sakuno

-a hui hou (es hawaiano y significa algo a si como "hasta que nos volvamos a ver")- dijo Akari moviendo la mano en son de despido

-bey, bey!-grito Eiji ya alejándose y perdiéndose en una esquina

Los que quedaron tomaron su rumbo cuando de repente Akari se paró en seco

-ryoma-kun-llamo Akari a lo que ryoma volteo, Akari corrió a donde se encontraba el

-se me estaba olvidando, tengo un mensaje para ti-

-hmmp?-

Akari se aclaro la garganta y dijo

-"chibi-suke espérame pronto llegare"-ryoma alzo una ceja confundido

-bien eso es todo, nos vemos mañana-y nuevamente corrió a donde Sakuno le esperaba

Ryoma se quedo en el sitio observando cómo se alejaban las dos chicas hasta que una voz le interrumpió

-hey Echizen que no piensas venir-hablo momo con falsa molestia

-voy-dijo ryoma acercándose a momoshiro

-y bien que te dijo?-

-nada importante-dijo con más frialdad de usual y continuo con su camino

-oye espérame!!!!!- grito corriendo para así poder alcanzarlo

Continuara…..

**A aquí esta el primer episodio de mi primer fic de esta serie espero que les allá gustado por favor dejen reviews (se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, deseos, declaraciones, etc. n.n)**

**Nos estamos escribiendo….**

**Eiji–ESPEREN!!!!-**

**-Eiji que haces aquí? El capitulo ya término-**

**Eiji-solo quiero aclarar algunas dudas-**

**-Como cuales?-**

**Eiji-Porque Akari-chan esta vestida de esa forma?**

**-a detener sus razones-**

**Eiji-bien…por que o´chibi se le quedaba viendo de esa manera tan extraña?-**

**-… -**

**Eiji-alguien más noto que Akari-chan no nos dijo su apellido al momento de presentarse?-**

**Eiji-por…-**

**-ya deja de a ser tantas preguntas -**

**Eiji- pero no me has contestado ninguna-**

**-algunas respuestas las encontraras si les con atención el fic-**

**Eiji-está bien-**

**Bueno como le dije a el neko si tienen dudas lean con atención y tal vez encuentren las respuestas, Akari de ella no creo que encuentren el por qué de muchas cosas en este capítulo ya más adelante se resolverán, a antes de que se me olvide si quieren saber el cómo es en realidad a Akari (ósea su color de pelo de ojos, estructura y demás) por favor háganmelo saber igual si quieren alguna parejita en especial aparte del ryosaku.**

**Creo que eso es todo y ya para rematar un chiste estilo mastercard (lo escribi bien? 0.o)**

**Raqueta :$155.00**

**Pelotas (paquete de tres):$36.00**

**Juguete para gato:$26.00**

**Que el tenis y karupin se lo único de lo que ryoma se preocupa no tiene precio**

**Para todo lo demás existe m…perdón me deje llevar jeje n.n**

**Se despide DJ**


	2. las peleas comienzan, el adios a una ami

**konishiwa!!! a qui toy de nuevo mostrando el segundo capi shf shf que emoción estoy tan feliz recibí buena critica...por cierto gomen, gomen, gomen!! lo se en el capitulo anterior tenia muchos errores de ortografía...pero puedo explicarlo, lo que pasa es que etto... o///o yo no sabia como subir fic, creo que la vez pasada lo deje claro, yo no tenia pensado subirlo ese día pero de pura casualidad vi como se subían y tuve que hacerlo en ese instante pero ya ni chance me di de revisarlo ni nada ocea como estaba lo subí. Espero que me perdonen prometo que ahora si voy a evitar los errores ortográficos lo mas que se pueda n.n**

**mmm que mas...a si maldita Akari suertuda las caes bien desgraciada ¬¬**

**Akari: pues era obvio si soy genial seee**

**en especial por lo modesta que eres no?**

**Akari: jejeje **

**bien ahora las advertencias mmm... en esta capitulo va a ver un poco de anti-tomoka**

**Akari: un poco ¬¬**

**bueno esta bien... oye! si es un poco, ni que la hubiese matado, solo hay un poco de rivalidad no tengo pen...esperen ya les estoy dando adelantos **

**Akari: jeje n.n**

**¬¬... bueno creo que mejor les doy el disclaimer antes de que diga algo más**

**Akari: yo lo puedo dar?**

**esta bien, pero solo por esta vez **

**Akari: los personajes no le pertenecen si no a sus respectivo autor ocea el que creo prince of tenis, la única que más o menos le pertenece soy yo**

**Como que mas o menos? ¬¬**

**Akari: bueno comenzamos**

**Oye aun no acabamos de ha...**

**UNA AMIGA + UN HERMANO = A MUCHOS PROBLEMAS**

**By: DJ**

_Capitulo 2 "las peleas comienzan, el adiós a una amistad"_

-3 horas-se quejo ryoma al ver la hora en su reloj localizado al lado de la cama faltaban tres horas para que comenzaran las clases

Por fin después de dar la millonésima vuelta a la cama se resigno a levantarse y con todo el pesar del mundo se fue al baño para prepararse para la escuela. Esa noche avía sido una de las peores que ha tenido en su corta vida contrabajos y pudo dormir una cuantas horas, estaba confundido y solo kami sabe cuánto odia ryoma sentirse así y todo por culpa de esa extraña chica amiga de Ryuzaki

"enserio el va a venir?"Era una de las tantas dudas que le cal comían la existencia

"mis papas lo saben?" y como no lo iban a saber. Termino de ponerse el uniforme y se dirigió al comedor

-mph-al parecer todavía era temprano puesto que no se encontraba nadie

-a ryoma-kun te levantaste muy temprano hoy-dijo Nanako saliendo de la cocina

-y mama-pregunto ryoma

-tubo que irse temprano y mi tío sigue dormido-respondió amablemente para después continuar-yo también ya me tengo que ir pero horita te preparo tu desayuno-y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina

-no te moleste ya me voy-dijo ryoma tomando sus cosa y dirigiéndose a la salida

-está bien-dijo sorprendida pues las únicas ocasiones en las que ryoma no desayuna es cuando se le hace tarde

Así empezó su camino con pasos lentos rumbo a Seigaku

0o0o0o0o0^-^0o0oo0o0

En casa de Sakuno

-Buenos días-

"quien me habla"

-Es hora de levantarse-

"no es cierto mi despertador a un no suena"

-Sakuno-chan ya es de día-

-5 minutos más mama-murmuro mientras se cubría el rostro con la cobija

-nada de 5 minutos no seas floja-

"espera esa no es mi mama ella ni se encuentra en la ciudad "abrió los ojos de sorpresa al notar eso y empezó a descubrir su cara lentamente

-ya era hora-

-haaaaaaaaa-grito Sakuno al ver una cara poco familiar cerca de la suya

-no grites que si escucho, aunque después de esto ya no lo creo-se quejo la Akari mientras sobaba uno de sus oídos

-Akari-chan-dijo aliviada Sakuno al notar a su nuevo despertador" sí seré torpe olvidarme que Akari-chan está conmigo"-lo lamento-se disculpo al notar su error

-jeje no hay problema, levántate ya y alístate el desayuno está casi listo-dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-n- no debiste molestarte-murmuro apenada Sakuno

-no es molestia….mmm oye hay naranjas?-

-no-

-ok tu alístate yo voy corriendo al súper a comprar unas, veras las ganas que me dieron de tomar jugo de naranja-comento Akari saliendo del cuarto

-está bien, no tardes-

Un momento después se escucho la puerta de la salida serrarse, Sakuno sonrió y se comenzó a alistar

…..

Akari ya estaba de camino a casa con su compra de cítricos

-que bien, se ven muy buenas-decía mientras observaba la bolsa que se encontraba a su costado y al dirigir la vista al camino se encontró con alguien conocido y corrió para saludarlo

-ohayo ryoma-kun-saludo Akari a espaldas del chico este volteo para ver quien le hablaba

"ella" pensó el príncipe del tenis al notar ala singular chica

-te asuste?-

-iie-pronunsio mas frio de lo normal

-Es un poco temprano para ir a la escuela no crees? Y dime ya desayunaste?

-iie- seguía con su tono frio y su mirada fija

-no lo crees o no desayunaste?-

La pregunta saco de onda a ryoma, que si era temprano para ir a la escuela si era temprano aun faltaba como una hora para que las clases empezaran y si había desayunado bueno…(no les a pasado que están bien enojados o con x emoción y Derrepente llega alguien con una pregunta o algún comentario tonto que hace que se te pase lo que sea que estés sintiendo es genial seee)

-no he desayunado-el tono de su voz así como su expresión se suavizo

Ante esto Akari sonrió y con su dedo izo una seña de desaprobación-no es buena, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día y nadie la puede dejar pasar, así que-izo una reverencia en señal de invitación-te invito a desayunar

-no-dijo ryoma frio pero aun con sorpresa

-vamos a una mujer jamás se le dice que no y menos si te está invitando-para eso ryoma no tenia argumento, Akari continuo-además a Sakuno-chan no le importara que invite a alguien-

-Ryuzaki?-pregunto el de la gorra sorprendido

-si estoy viviendo con ella durante mi estancia en Japón lo dije ayer cuando estábamos con los chicos-

-mph-el no se acordaba de eso de seguro lo dijo cuando estaba pensando en la venganza por sus papas

-vamos-Akari comenzó a caminar y ryoma por inercia le siguió

-pero yo no te he dicho que si-hablo el ojiambarino

-pero me estas siguiendo no? Además se nota que tienes hambre-en eso un sonido salió proveniente del estomago de ryoma

-jajá lo vez-ryoma decidió no decir mas-espero que te guste el desayuno japonés-bueno tal vez no sería tan malo

Caminaron unas pocas calles y llegaron a la casa de las Ryuzaki , Akari invito entrar a ryoma y le ofreció asiento en la sala en lo que estaba el desayuno

-ya llegue-grito Akari en la base de las escaleras

-bien enseguida bajo-se escucho la voz de Sakuno proveniente de la parte de arriba

Akari entro a la cocina y se puso hacer lo que faltaba en eso Sakuno empezó a bajar por las escaleras diciendo:

-Akari-chan no has visto mis ligas para el cabello-pero antes de entrar a la cocina se detuvo de golpe al sentir que alguien la miraba

-r-ryoma-kun-

-a invite a ryoma a desayunar espero que no te moleste-dijo Akari mientras salía de la cocina

-n-no me molesta-dijo casi en un susurro mientras sus mejilla tomaban un tono rojizo

"se ve diferente" pensó ryoma mientras miraba extrañado a Sakuno

-trae el cabello suelto Einstein-dijo Akari a lo que ryoma solo frunció el seño cosa que ignoro Akari y continuo ablando-con respecto a tus ligas saku-chan no las he visto pero toma puedes usar esta-y saco una hermosa liga color azul con unos brillos plata de su bolsillo-se que no servirá para que te hagas tus acostumbradas trenzas pero es perfecta para hacer una coleta

-arigatou-Sakuno tomo la liga mientras que sus ojos brillaban

-de nada, ahora apresúrate que el desayuno está listo-

Sakuno solo asintió y subió las escaleras corriendo rumbo a su cuarto ya en este ella nuevamente miro la liga y después se vio en el espejo pensando en el mejor peinado para que esta liga luciera, al fin se decidió por una coleta alta. Al mirar su trabajo una sonrisa cubrió su rostro y contenta consigo misma bajo a desayunar

Ya en el comedor estaba Akari y ryoma sentados y disfrutando de un rico desayuno(tengo hambre!!!)

-Hey Saku-chan te ves muy bien-dijo Akari al notar ala joven

-arigatou-y un leve sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas mientras tomaba asiento, ryoma solo se limito a verla por el radillo del ojo y continuo con su desayuno "no se ve nada mal" pensó este

0o0o0o0o^-^o0o0o0o0

En la entrada de Seigaku

Akari se despedía de los chicos cuando una estrepitosa y chillona voz llamo a Sakuno

-Sakuno Ryuzaki se puede saber porque no fuiste a mi casa ayer a entregarme la tarea?-pregunto furiosa Osakada

-lo-lo ciento es que estuve con Akari-chan y…-pero fue interrumpida por Tomoka

-y se puede saber quién es esa tal Akari con la que preferiste estar? -

- hola yo soy esa tal Akari-saludo cordial mientras le tendía la mano, la de coletas solo le miro con desconfianza cruzo los brazos y por pura cortesía se presento

-Osakada Tomoka- Akari que seguía con la mano extendida se encogió de hombros y volvió a meter su mano en su bolsillo

-fue un placer Osakada-san…saku-chan ryoma-kun nos vemos en la tarde-

-hasta la tarde Akari-chan-se despidió Sakuno

-bey-se limito ryoma

Akari dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con paso lento y aburrido a cualquiera que fuera su destino

Tomoka la estuvo observando hasta que esta se perdió en una esquina y sin decir más se fue dejando a una confundida Sakuno

"por que se abra comportado así con Akari-chan? Por que se enojo así conmigo? Lo mejor es que hable con ella y…." pero en ese momento la voz de ryoma la atrajo de nuevo a este mundo

- Ryuzaki-

-que sucede-

-la campana ya sonó-

-eeeeeh!!Voy a llegar tarde-grito Sakuno echándose a correr rumbo a la escuela, ryoma solo la miro alejarse y el con paso más tranquilos se dirigió a la escuela

0o0o0o0o0^-^0o0o0o0o0

-y esos son los personal plural-(aja pongo la clase de ingles con lo buena que soy para este idioma y si es sarcasmo)

RIINGGG(imitación barata de campana de escuela)

-bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy, no olviden estudiar para el examen de mañana ya que vale el 50% de su calificación final-comento el profesor de ingle antes de salir del salón y dejar a los alumnos disponer de su receso

Sakuno estaba guardando sus cosas Tomoka paso a un lado de ella sin decirle nada, Sakuno para evitar que su amiga se fuera tomo su muñeca esta solo voltio mirándola de una manera casi asesina

-to-tomo-chan tenemos que hablar-dijo Sakuno tartamudeando no muy segura

-tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar-puntualizo Tomoka quitando la mano de Sakuno de su muñeca y alejándose

La de ojos como la sangre quedo en un estado de chok el pecho le dolía acababa de perder a su mejor amiga, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir sus piernas le temblaban no pudo mas comenzó a correr asía el baño tropezándose con todo lo que le cruzaba enfrente

Llego al baño y no salió de ahí hasta que la campana dio a entender que el receso avía finalizado, se limpio las lagrimas y puso su mejor rostro, si Tomoka ya no le quería hablar le iba a respetar tal vez solo necesitaba tiempo para que la perdonara de lo que le allá echo

00o00oo0o0^-^0o0ooo0o0

Por fin las clases habían acabado nadie se dio cuenta que Sakuno había llorado lo que la tranquilizo ahora solo tenía que encontrarse con Akari

Sakuno llego a un enorme y frondoso árbol de cerezos que se encontraba cerca de la canchas del club de tenis

-en donde estará Akari-chan? me dijo que estaría esperándome aquí-

-hey Sakuno-chan aquí-

Sakuno reconoció la voz pero por más que buscaba no veía a la propietaria

-arriba-

La chica alzo la mirada para encontrarse a Akari sentada en una de las ramas saludando con la mano

-Espera enseguida bajo-dijo Akari comenzando a descender con agilidad del árbol

-hola-dijo Akari ya en tierra firme seguido de un sonoro bostezo

-Hola…he Akari-chan que asías haya arriba?-

-es que llegue mucho antes de que salieras y decidí descansar un rato-

-y por que haya arriba-

-me gusta la brisa que pega ^-^-

-jeje -

-mmm… ne? Pequeña porque estabas llorando?-pregunto con mucha seriedad Akari

-no-nose de que hablas-el cuerpo de Sakuno se tenso parecía que Akari siempre sabía lo que le pasaba

-a mi no me mientes sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy ablando, cuéntame que te hicieron-

"¿Porque no le puedo mentir?"-Tomoka ya no me quiere ni ver y no sé porque-

-Tu amiga de esta mañana?-

-hai-

-y ya intentaste hablar con ella?-Sakuno solo asintió

-y nada he?-Akari tomo una pose pensativa-solo espera el tiempo dirá que es lo que pasara, además si ella es en verdad tu amiga no abra ningún problema-y le regalo una sonrisa a Sakuno mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-está bien-devolviéndole la sonrisa

-listo ahora haber las prácticas-

-hai-

0o0o0o0o0o^-^0o0o0o0o0o

En los vestidores del club de tenis…

Los chicos se terminaban de cambiar y ya se dirigían a las canchas

-oye tezuca para cuando regresa la entrenadora Ryuzaki?-pregunto el de la eterna sonrisa al baucho

-no estoy seguro-

-yo pensé que sin la profesora Ryuzaki por aquí seria mas divertido pero todo esta igual-comento momo a ryoma que se encontraba caminando a su lado

-mmm- fue la única respuesta del chico

Ryoma camino mas rápido para así alejarse de los absurdos y molestos comentarios de momo pero justo al entrar en la canchas se encontró con una escena poco usual, los demás chicos que venían de tras se detuvieron en el lugar donde se detuvo ryoma y mirando hacia la misma escena que miraba el pequeño

-oye Echizen me dejaste hablando solo-se quejo un distraído momo que acababa de llegar-pero que?-menciono al darse cuenta

Lo que los chicos miraban era más o menos lo siguiente:

Horio ayudaba a levantar a una aturdida Sakuno que se encontraba atrapada en un cesto donde se ponen las pelotas y estas regadas por todas partes

Kashiro y katsuo intentaban desenredar a Akari que se encontraba enredada en una red (chéquense el trabalenguas O.o)

Y todos los demás del club así como unas cuantas metiches estaban o carcajeando o cuchicheando

La risa de alguno de los titulares no se hiso esperar(momoshiro y Eiji) incluso la sonrisa de nuestro tensai se ensancho

Oishi mas que preocupado corrió hacia donde estaba atrapada Akari haciendo preguntas como loco del tipo ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué están así? y etc., etc., etc.

Ya después de ayudar a las chicas a levantarse y pasando la primera de las seguramente muchas jaquecas de nuestro querido Tezuka este hizo la pregunta del millón de dólares

-como es que se metieron en esa situación?-

-pues bueno-Akari coloco su dedo en la barbilla en pose pensativa buscando la mejor explicación –lo que paso fue que…

FAN FLAHAS

-Akari-chan se me olvidaba mi abuela me dejo un mensaje para Tezuka-san-se acordó Derrepente Sakuno

-entonces vamos-

Al llegar entraron a las canchas esperando encontrar al capitán pero no fue así

-todavía no llegan apoco todavía es temprano?-comento Akari observando todo el alrededor buscando a los titulares

-Akari-san Ryuzaki-san que hacen aquí?-pregunto amable kashiro y katsuo

-si aquí no se permite la entrada a los que no son parte del club como yo que ya tengo 2 años de experiencia en el tenis-comento el uniceja con aires de superioridad

-estábamos buscando a Tezuka-san porque tengo un mensaje de mi abuela-

-El baucho y los demás titulares están en los vestidores-informo kashiro

-ha entonces los esperamos afuera, no crees saku-chan para no interrumpir el entrenamiento

-hai-

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar asía la salida cuando justo abriendo la rejilla se encontraron con una muy molesta tomoka

-QUE HACEN USTEDES A QUI? Mientras no sean del club de fans no tienen ningún derecho ha estar cerca de las canchas de tenis mucho menos dentro-prácticamente escupió lo dicho a la cara de Akari

-y tu con que derecho nos corres?-pregunto tranquila Akari

-pues yo soy la presidenta y fan numero 1 de Ryoma-sama por eso-dijo todo esto como si se tratara de Horio presumiendo sus 2 años-espero que te a ya quedado claro?-y con esta ultima frase dio un leve empujón al hombro de Akari que no la tiraría pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla retroceder un poco pero al encontrarse Sakuno atrás de ella izo que esta perdiera el equilibrio recargando mas su peso en Sakuno que al intentar sostenerla dio unas pasos hacia a tras tropezando con la canasta de pelotas. Sakuno callo de sentón en una esquina dela canasta esta dio un giro de espalda llevándose la canasta consigo esparciendo todas las pelotas y quedando ella dentro de la canasta. Akari al evitar caer en sima de Sakuno dio una pirueta (estilo Eiji) y al aterrizar piso una de las pelotas, camino intentando mantener el equilibrio pero choco con una de las redes esta en lugar de detenerla al estar tensa dio un giro llevándose a Akari y por el peso un extremo se soltó atrapando a la ya aturdida chica

FIN DEL FAN FLAHS

-Y eso fue mas o menos lo que paso-termino su relato Akari

-pero si la culpable fue Osakada-san entonces debería decírselo algún profesor-dijo en un tono serio Oishi

-no importa, a demás fue básicamente un accidente-

-si tú lo dices-dijo no muy convencido el sub capitán del equipo

-y cual era el mensaje que me tenias que dar?-hablo el capitán

-es cierto, mi abuela dijo que regresa para la siguiente semana-dijo con leve rubor en el rostro al notar que todos tenían la mirada en ella

-y dijo para que día?-

-etto n-no me dijo con exactitud pero…que tal vez para el lunes o martes-

-ne Saku-chan adonde fue tu abuela donde esta o que ondas con ella?-pregunto Akari con mas que curiosidad reflejada en rostro

-no te había dicho?-dijo confundida la de trenzas

-nop-

-mi abuela fue a una conferencia en Osaka varios entrenadores de otras escuelas también fueron-

-wow O.o-

-disculpen que interrumpa su platica pero les molestaría salir de las canchas para que así podamos continuar con nuestro entrenamiento-dijo el baucho aparentando tranquilidad

-lo céntimos ya nos vamos-y así salieron una tranquila Akari y una sonrojada Sakuno

Los entrenamientos comenzaron y las chicas se encontraban viéndolos apartadas de todas las fans de los titulares principalmente del grupo de tomoka

-Akari-chan por que tomoka hiso eso?-dijo la de cabello extra largo con la vista a un en las canchas(a quien queremos engañar ya todos sabemos que a Sakuno le importa un comino los entrenamientos si va es para ver a ryoma, aun que con chicos como esos a mi también me valía si fueran entrenamientos de tenis, futbol, natación, etc. XD) al no escuchar respuesta voltio para encara a su compañera que no encontró, en eso sintió una mirada se posaba en ella volteo lentamente el rostro viendo como tomoka con otra tres chicas se dirigían a paso decidido a su posición

-pero mira que tenemos aquí , saku porque tan solita ¿Qué acaso tu amiga rara ya no quiere estar contigo?-comento tomoka mientras que las otras chicas solo miraban y sonreían con burla

-to-tomo-chan por que haces esto?-un susurro por parte de la ojos color sangre pero lo suficientemente alto para ser apenas escuchado por sus agresores

-preguntas por que? mmm…pues por que se me da la gana, debía haberte dejado desde hace mucho tiempo pero sentía lastima de ti, alguien como tu tan tímida y amable, sentía tanta compasión-esas palabras eran como navajas clavándose en su débil corazón-pero ahora que ya tienes otra amiga ya no se me hiso necesario seguir contigo-se sentía tan mal, la de ex trenzas hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para que las lagrimas no salieran, quería correr y hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada, quería que tan solo fuese un mal sueño

-y ahora tú y esa puta vayan desalojando que esta es nuestra zona-

-no deberías insultarla-pronuncio temerosa pero decidida Sakuno

-hay ahora vas a defender ala putita- con ese comentario la tristeza que sentía paso a ser furia

-si ella no es mas que una simple, arrastrada…-comenzó a decir tomoka como si fuera veneno sus palabras

"cállate" ordeno mentalmente Sakuno

-,…asquerosa y falsa…-

-cállate- volvió a ordenar pero esta vez en un susurro y entre dientes, cerrando sus manos en puños a sus costado intentando retener le ira

-…víbora-

-CALLATE!!-grito Sakuno liberando toda su furia dejando sorprendida a tomoka y a las otras chicas

-no tienes ningún derecho de llamarla así, ella no es lo que dices-hablo Sakuno con tanta decisión y fuerza que no parecía ella misma

-en verdad me alegra que lo nuestro allá acabado, era una molestia tener que soportar tus gritos megáfono con patas-una sonrisa burlona y una mirada decidida acompaño la frase dejando a una furiosa Osakada

Las otras chicas rodearon a Sakuno con una señal de la mano de tomoka, esta camino unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella levanto su mano con la pura intención de darle un golpe

-ERES UNA…-pero la frase y el golpe fue detenido por una rama que como un dardo paso justo en frente de Osakada, esta por el susto retrocedió hasta caer de sentón

Todas las chicas voltearon ala dirección de la cual provenía la rama

-Akari-chan-dijo Sakuno al ver a su amiga sentada en la misma rama de hace un rato, sonriendo altanera y con tres ramas como la que le lanzo entre sus dedos

-no chicas esa no es la manera de resolver los problemas-menciono Akari moviendo su cabeza en desaprobación

Las chicas tomaron piedras de l suelo y las arrojaron a su dirección pero ninguna con éxito

-deberían mejorar su puntería-y arrojo las tres ramas restantes todas cayendo justo en los pies de las atacantes, las chicas aterrorizadas se echaron a correr con una furiosa tomoka siguiéndolas

-esto no se quedara así!-grito tomoka a un corriendo

-si lo se-dijo con un tono cansado Akari

Sakuno con paso lento fue hacia el árbol y se recargo en su tronco justo debajo de la rama donde Akari se encontraba

-Akari-chan-

-dime-

-gracias-

-de nada-

-…-

-Akari-chan-

-que paso?-

-Lo que le dije a tomoka, de que me sentía feliz por que nuestra amistad se acabo…no era cierto-

-si lose-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Sakuno, se coloco en cunclillas y tapo su rostro con sus manos en un intento de esconder su dolor

-hey saku-chan-

La de trenzas retiro sus manos de su rostro y alzo la mirada para responder al llamado, encontrando una sonrisa y una mano extendida

-ven! Desde aquí hay una excelente vista a los entrenamientos-Sakuno miro sorprendida pero…

-hai ^-^-acepto gustosa

**Bueno a qui acaba este capitulo, por favor no me maten, yo tampoco tenia pensado dejarlo así de inconcluso pero me quede sin imaginación, le echo la culpa a todos los trabajos que me obligan hacer los profesores ¬¬ eso es EXPLOTACION!!!... mmm me pregunto si podre demandarlos o.ó**

**Por cierto creo que el tercer capitulo va a tardar, la escuela se puso dura y luego a una de mis maestras se le ocurrió el meterme a un concurso ¬¬ pero que se puede hacer**

**Bueno ya regresando al tema espero que les allá gustado este segundo capítulos me dejan rew…**

**Fuji: fue interesante la manera en la que Akari lanzo esas ramas**

**-lo viste? O.o-**

**Fuji: si**

**-entonces por que no ayudaste a Sakuno?**

**-por que quería saber como le iba a ser para solucionar las cosas ella sola, además se estaba poniendo interesante**

**- ¬¬**

**Fuji: me gustaría saber donde aprendió hacer eso**

**-y por que no le preguntas**

**Fuji: tal vez eso haga-y abrió sus ojos mostrando su hermoso color azul acompañado de una sonrisa**

**-KYA KAWAI!!! ME ENCANTA CUANDO ABRES TUS OJOS!!!**

**Fuji: a si?-voz seductora mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la autora**

**-o////o- un escalofrió recorre todo su cuerpo y se desmaya**

**Akari: fuji-kun no le puedes hacer eso a DJ, es la autora**

**Fuji: ella comenzó**

**Akari: no lo dudo¬¬**

**Fuji: Akari-san me dirías donde aprendiste a lanzar así**

**Akari: se-cre-to**

**Fuji: eres una chica muy interesante**

**Akari: lose….mmm viendo que DJ no esta disponible creo que yo tengo que continuar con lo que les iba a decir-aclara su garganta y toma una pose de superioridad-bien espero que les haya gustado y por favor le dejan muchos reviews a nuestra querida DJ ok?**

**Se despide Akari**


	3. pasando el resto de la semana

**UNA AMIGA + UN HERMANO = A MUCHOS PROBLEMAS**

**Konishiwa!!! aaa tanto tiempo...bueno no tanto solo 2 semanas (creo u.u) **

**Esto tal vez no era lo que esperaban, esto es como un conjunto de mini fic en un solo capi...son esas pequeñas historias que a uno sele ocurren en las noches de insomio**

**Pero veanlo por este lado, esto es como la botana que te dan antes del plato fuerte, ademas es una manera en la que yo les pido deisculpas por que si me voy a tardar para el otro capi u.u...pero sino quieren leer esto no tienen que hacerlo o.o acabo no lleva el seguimiento de la historia, ocea esta aparte, es como un mmm...capitulo de relleno**

**Bueno ya que dejamos esto claro continuemos advertencia no hay asi que saltemos esta `parte ¬¬**

**disclaimer ¬¬u...por que diablos tenemos que poener esto, ya sabemos que prince of tennis y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, por que torturan alas escritoras de fic de esta manera...solo por ese esta navidad le voy a pedir a santa que de regalo me traiga los deredhos de la serie ò.ó**

**bueno continuamos...**

**Capitulo 3 "pasando el resto de la semana"**

**By: DJ**

Miércoles "jugando"

Un día mas y los entrenamientos continúan, así los titulares se preparan para el duro día que las espera con Tezuka como capitán.

Akari y Sakuno se encontraban observando los entrenamientos un tanto alejados del grupo de tomoka para evitar las peleas verbales entre Akari y la chica megáfono y ahorrarle la humillación a esta.

Los titulares no estaban haciendo nada en especial, hoy era como un…mmm día libre, algunos calentaban como Eiji, otros perfeccionaban sus técnicas, ningún ejemplo mejor que kaido, otros como Inui le arruinaban la vida a los demás digo ayudaba a los demás a entrenar, el capitán supervisaba, momo y fuji tenían un partido amistoso, Oishi le daba consejos a algunos chicos de séptimo y ryoma…mmm bueno el estaba perdiendo el tiempo jugando con la pelota y la raqueta.

Pok

Pok

Era el sonido provocado por la pelota que rebotaba de arriba a bajo en la raqueta, ryoma dio un fuerte bostezo dejando en claro que estaba aburrido.

Desvió la mirada asía donde sus locas admiradoras le gritaban paso por todas ellas hasta llegar a Osakada que mandaba miradas asesinas hacia un lugar, ryoma curioso guio su mirada asía la recibidora de las miradas y encontró a Sakuno que observaba entretenida el partido de fuji y momo, se quedo un rato observándola fijándose bien en sus largas trenzas "tiene el cabello muy largo" pensó desviando su mirada a su compañera

Arriba

Abajo

Se movía su cabeza. Ryoma volteo a ver la pelota

Arriba

Abajo

El mismo patrón

"rara" pensó inmediatamente ryoma y cambio la dirección de la pelota

Al lado, al otro

Ryoma volvió la mirada a Akari y esta nuevamente estaba siguiendo la pelota

"raro pero divertido" le recordaba mucho a karupin cuando jugaba con la pelota

Cambio los patrones varias veces observando las reacciones de la chica, con la mirada seguía la pelota y no importaba que dirección le daba. Ryoma regreso la mirada a la raqueta para cambiar nuevamente la dirección de la pelota

Al voltear a ver a Akari no encontró más que a una confundida Sakuno que volteaba a todas partes

Arriba

Y la pelota ya no bajo, confundido volteo a la raqueta, encontró la pelota pero junto a Akari que la miraba con el seño fruncido, después volteo a ver a ryoma con la misma expresión de enfado

Akari tomo vuelo y con fuerza arrojo la pelota hasta más allá del límite de las canchas del club de tenis masculino

Ryoma se le quedo viendo con asombro y Akari lo miro con ahora una sonrisa sacarrona, sacudió sus manos isa una seña de aprobación con la cabeza dio media vuelta y se fue

-si, igualita a karupin- murmuro ryoma observando la dirección a la que la pelota había sido cruel mete mandada

0o0o0o0o0o0o^-^0o0o0o0o0o0

Viernes "mi primera vez"

Los entrenamientos habían acabado y ya nuestros queridos titulares se estaban preparando para poder irse

-tsk-se escucho el gruñido proveniente de ryoma que miraba con seño fruncido al interior de su mochila

-que sucede Echizen?-pregunto curioso momo

-olvide mi cuaderno de historia en el salón y tengo tarea-menciono ryoma ya levantándose y colgándose su maleta al hombro con todas las de irse

-nya! O'chibi, momo-chan vamos a comer?-entro Eiji justo en el momento que ryoma iba abrir la puerta

-claro Eiji-sempai-canturreo momo con sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-ne? Tu no vas o'chibi?-pregunto a l notar que ryoma se alejaba

-voy a recoger un cuaderno que olvide-dijo ryoma con cansancio

-te acompañamos-dijeron en coro Eiji y momo

-gracias por ayudarme-e izo una leva reverencia

-jeje para eso están las amigas-dijo Akari poniendo una mano en su nuca

-siempre me toca hacer el quehacer con tomoka pero…-

-si, si no digas mas, no es necesario-

-entonces me vas a contar?-un pequeño rubor apareció en el rostro de Sakuno

-que?-varios signos de interrogación a parecieron alrededor de Akari

-lo de la mañana-recordó la de trenzas

-aaa, claro…-

-Ese no es fuji-sempai-menciono momo al darse cuente de que fuji salía de uno de los salones del largo pasillo

-Hey, fuji -kun que estas haciendo?-interrogo el neko mientras se acercaba al genio

-solo vine a hablar con una profesora para que me recomendara un libro-respondió con su acostumbrada sonrisa-y ustedes que hacen aquí?- ahora era su turno de resolver sus dudas

-estamos acompañando al descuidado de o'chibi que olvido su cuaderno en su salón-

Ryoma fulmino con la mirada a Eiji y después se fue sin decir nada

-oye Echizen no te enojes-grito momo dándole alcance junto a los demás

Ryoma estaba apunto de abrir la puerta pero se detuvo

-acaso no piensas entrar-murmuro fuji

-Ryuzaki esta en el salón-afirmo el ojiambarino

_-era mi primera vez y yo estaba muy nerviosa-_se escucho la voz de Akari desde el interior del salón

-esa acaso no es Akari-chan nya?-momo que era el que estaba mas cerca del neko cubrió su boca e izo una seña para que guardara silencio

-_tenia miedo de hacer algo indebido-_comentaba Akari

-_Andrés, que fue el que me enseño, me dijo que fuera suave y muy cariñosa_-

Los tonos rojizos eran los tonos que nuestros titulares poseían en su rostro

_-lo acaricie y lo tome entre mi mano como Andrés me dijo- _

Ryoma avía cubierto su rostro con su gorra, momo cubría su rostro con su mano para evitar que la sangre de su nariz siguiera circulando y fuji avía abierto sus ojos

_-el liquido blanco salió y mi sonrisa se ensancho, jeje lo había conseguido-_

_-Wow Akari-chan…me- me enseñarías?-_

Si antes nuestros titulares estaban rojos ahora parecían jitomates. Ryoma estaba comenzando a imaginarse cosas no muy sanas "malditos genes" pensó al instante sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar todos esos malos pensamientos

-_claro, cuando se pueda te enseñare…-_

Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en rostro del genio de Seigaku y a momo un escalofrió recorrió su espalda

_-…a ordeñar una vaca-_termino Akari mientras Sakunole agradecía de manera graciosa

Nuestros queridos mal pensados, perdón chicos cayeron estilo anime, acepto Eiji que los miraba confundido, si no había entendido nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0^-^0o0o0o0o0o0

Domingo "entrenamiento"

-buenos días saku-chan, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-pregunto Akari mientras tomaba de su café

-es que los domingos me veo con ryoma-kun para entrenar-comento Sakuno mientras corría de un lado a otro de la casa con una tostada en la boca-y ya se me hace tarde-termino la frase una vez tragado por completo la tostada

-con que con ryoma-kun he? ¬¬-Akari miro picara a Sakuno que por las carreras ni cuenta se dio

-nos vemos al rato!-se despidió Sakuno saliendo ya de la residencia

Akari de un trago se termino su café, dio un leve brinquito para levantarse de la silla y se dirigió al teléfono-jeje esto será divertido-comento para si misma con maldad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Residencia kikumaro

-oye Eiji que no tienes planes para hoy?-pregunto consternada la hermana del neko

-no one-chan y estoy muy aburrido nya!-pronuncio Eiji recostado en el sofá mientras hacia gestos infantiles

RIING (imagínense que es un teléfono)

Kikumaro mayor contesto

-Eiji es para ti una tal Akari-

-Akari-chan?-e inmediatamente tomo la llamada

_-Eiji tienes planes para hoy?-_se escucho la voz al otro lado del auricular

-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-

Ryoma miraba cansado los inútiles intentos de Ryuzaki de dar le bien a la pelota

-flexiona mas las rodillas-ordeno el de gorra con cansancio, la jovencita solo asintió y continuo con su entrenamiento

-o'chibi no sabe tratar ala mujeres nya-murmuro el neko a sus compañeros todos escondidos detrás de unos arbustos

-ese Echizen –se quejo momo golpeándose la frente con la mano y negando con la cabeza

-chicos ya cállense que nos van a descubrir-ordeno Akari

POK

POK

POK

Sakuno le pegaba ala pelota con más agilidad y no la perdía tan seguido.

"esta mejorando" penso ryoma mientras la observaba

-¡RYOMA-KUN CUIDADO! –

El grito de Sakuno saco de sus pensamientos a el príncipe demasiado tarde, la pelota amarilla le dio justo en la cara y con la fuerza lo tumbo de la banca donde estaba sentado

-ry-ryoma –kun, estas bien!!!!-grito la de trenzas con el miedo y la vergüenza reflejado en la cara

"los espías " comenzaron a reír en silencio y muy discretamente (por favor nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬)-

-y al bella mato a la bestia-comento Akari que miraba la escena divertida

gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!!!-se disculpaba la chica continuamente con el rostro rojo como jitomate y moviéndose de un lado al otro sin saber que hacer.

"no, No ha mejorado nada" se quejo ryoma mentalmente, medio levantándose y con su mano derecha tomando su rostro enrojecido por el golpe.

**Y con esto concluimos ^-^**

**Hay no se ustedes pero yo me diverti mucho escribiendo esto, principal mente el viernes jeje quien diria que ryoma fuera amante del yuri**

**Ryoma: no lo soy! ò.ó**

**-asi, entonces que te estabas imaginando ¬¬?**

**Ryoma: yo, nada** o/o

-** ryoma admitelo, estabas pensando cosas malas, ¡ryoma es un pervertido!^o^ (lean esta parte como si estubiera cantando, ahi inventele el tono que mas le apetesca)**

**Ryoma: no, no lo soy... que infantil eres, mada mada dane**

**jajaja no me digas que ya te enojaste?**-**ryoma le da la espalda a la autora y se va**

**oye ryoma no te enojes, era solo un broma....mmm pero que sencible**

**Bueno ya los dejo, espero que les aya gustado me dejan reviews**

**Y como ya dije el siguiente va a tardar y mas por que ando enfermita, por lo que ya no puedo estar en la compu tanto como quisiera u.u**

**Se despide DJ**


End file.
